This invention relates to neck capes, more particularly, the invention relates to a shampoo cape.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel shampoo cape having a back panel and a pair of front panels connected at their outer edges to the back panel and which overlap at the front with the front panels connected at each outer shoulder to the back panel to form channels along the outer sides of the back panel to channel fluids during shampooing with the cape attached to the person seeking the shampoo to channel the fluids rearwardly along the outer edges of the back panel in a rearward direction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel shampoo cape having a back panel and a pair of front panels each connected at heir outer edges to the back panel with an upward extending outside edge formed on each outer side of the back panel to channel fluids rearward along the outer edges of the back panel when the cape is worn by a person seeking a shampoo so that fluids may used during shampooing may be channeled rearward along the outside edges of the back panel
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with accompanying drawing wherein: